


5 Minutes pour Vivre

by Maldorana



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel et Vala sont dans la m****</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Minutes pour Vivre

-Bon… Cette fois je ne vois aucun moyen de nous sortir de là… De votre côté, ça avance ? L’interrogea Daniel en se tournant vers la jeune femme.  
-Non. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je crois qu’on est dans la compote…

Daniel s’arrêta d'arpenter la petite pièce dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés et la fixa bizarrement.

-Quoi ? C’est pas ça qu’on dit ?  
-Hum… Non.

Vala haussa les épaules et continua d’inspecter les circuits du panneau de contrôle, près de la porte arrière, pendant que le jeune homme recommençait à parcourir la pièce de long en large.

Ils étaient tous les deux coincés dans un vaisseau cargo en orbite autour d’une planète déserte, et plusieurs ogives enrichies au naquadah s’apprêtaient à exploser, afin de détruire les derniers vaisseaux de la flotte Ori que SG-1 avait réussi à attirer dans ce piège.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et abandonna l'idée de pouvoir rétablir une quelconque liaison entre les circuits du panneau de contrôle. Elle se releva donc et alla s'asseoir aux commandes.

-Vala, vous êtes sûre de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la porte arrière du vaisseau pour accéder aux anneaux ? Demanda l’archéologue d’une voix tendue.  
-Non, les cristaux ont tous grillés. Je ne peux pas réparer ça.

Elle pianotait maintenant à toute vitesse sur la console devant elle et semblait tellement concentrée que Daniel hésita à la déranger.

-Et l’hyperpropulsion ? Tenta-t-il.  
-Le vaisseau est trop endommagé, impossible de s’enfuir en passant en hyperespace, soupira-t-elle.  
-Alors… Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là-dessus ? S'étonna-t-il.  
-J’essaie de maintenir les systèmes de survie, le camouflage, et d’envoyer un appel de détresse, répliqua-t-elle vivement en luttant apparemment contre un programme qui tentait de lui résister. Si la porte sur la planète est encore active, je pense qu’ils le recevront.

Soudain, Vala s’écarta et donna un violent coup de pied dans la console, sur laquelle un petit voyant vert s'alluma. 

-Et ben voilà ! Se réjouit-elle. L'appel de détresse est parti.

L'appel de détresse était peut-être parti, mais ils étaient toujours dans le même pétrin. Et d'ici, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. La seule autre solution aurait été d'utiliser le peu de puissance qu’il restait encore au vaisseau pour mettre en marche les moteurs sub-luminiques, mais cela aurait drainé l'énergie nécessaire au camouflage et aurait compromis la mission. Sans compter qu'ils n'auraient jamais réussi à s'éloigner assez pour éviter l'onde de choc de l'explosion.  
Elle tourna son siège vers le jeune homme.

-C'est fini Daniel. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Combien de temps ?  
-Moins de 5 minutes, répondit-il après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à sa montre.  
-Ok, on est mort, fit-elle le plus calmement possible. Et les autres ?

Soudain, une alarme résonna bruyamment dans le vaisseau et un bilan des avaries rédigé en Goa'uld apparut sur l'écran de contrôle du vaisseau. Vala se retourna instantanément pour voir quel était le problème.

-Je leur ai dit de passer la porte si je ne revenais pas dans les temps, répondit-il d'un air distrait. Qu'est-ce qu’il se passe ? Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant.  
-Le système de survie nous lâche.

Après avoir minutieusement étudié l'écran, Vala se remit à pianoter de plus belle.

-Vous n’auriez jamais dû revenir me chercher, fit-elle gravement. 

Il s'appuya sur le dossier du siège de la jeune femme et poussa un soupir.

-Vous pensiez vraiment que j’allais vous abandonner ici ?  
-En tout cas, si vous l’aviez fait, vous seriez en sécurité maintenant ! S'emporta-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Est-ce que vous réfléchissez à ce que vous faîtes, parfois ?  
-Hey, je n’allais pas vous laisser mourir sur ce vaisseau sans rien faire !   
-Alors vous êtes venu mourir avec moi ? C’est très touchant, Daniel. Et très stupide aussi, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton narquois.

L'alarme continuait de hurler dans le vaisseau. Vala poussa un soupir agacé et se reconcentra sur l'écran de contrôle. Elle activa un ou deux boutons et plongea sous le tableau de bord avec son couteau à la main. Daniel la regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait admettre qu'elle était particulièrement débrouillarde. Il attendit qu'elle ré-émerge pour continuer. L'alarme ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée.

-Inutile d'essayer de me faire la leçon, Vala. Quand je suis venu, je savais bien qu’il y avait de très gros risques pour que j’y reste aussi. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je suis revenu seul, expliqua-t-il en se détachant du siège.

La jeune femme s'était réinstallée sur le fauteuil de contrôle, mais les commandes ne répondaient pas plus qu'avant. 

-Alors pourquoi être revenu ? S’écria-t-elle en assenant deux violents coups de pieds à la console.

Sous le choc, une partie du matériau doré qui la recouvrait se détacha et tomba à terre, révélant une multitude de cristaux. Mais l'alarme cessa enfin, et les voyants rouges sur l'écran s'éteignirent aussitôt. Vala émit un soupir de soulagement et se leva, mais Daniel lui barra le passage.

-Si il y avait la moindre petite chance de vous sortir de là, j’aurais tenté le coup. Et c’est ce que j’ai fait, Vala, expliqua-t-il calmement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Vala était resté figée, bouche bée, les yeux dans les siens. Elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, choquée par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.   
Peu de gens auraient fait cela pour elle, auparavant. Elle ne savait même pas si les autres membres de l’équipe auraient été prêts à la rejoindre dans ce vaisseau, surtout en connaissant les risques. Bien sûr, elle savait que les terriens n’abandonnaient jamais les leurs, mais dans ce cas-là, c’était pratiquement du suicide ! Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle arriva à la conclusion que Daniel tenait à elle bien plus qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Elle ne pût s’empêcher de sourire. Au moins, elle ne mourrait pas complètement malheureuse.  
Daniel la sortit soudain de ses pensées en s’asseyant contre le mur.

-3 minutes avant la détonation.

Elle soupira et s'avança vers lui en traînant des pieds. Voilà, ils y étaient. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la mort. Elle détestait ce genre de situation. Elle détestait être impuissante et ne pas avoir le contrôle sur ce qui allait lui arriver.  
La jeune extra-terrestre s'installa à son tour près de Daniel. Elle soupira une fois encore en levant les yeux au ciel et dit :

-Ça me désole quand même de mourir maintenant, pas vous ? Il y a encore des tas de choses que j’aurais voulu faire, ou découvrir sur la Terre, se lamenta-t-elle.  
-Comme quoi ?

Vala se rapprocha de lui et posa négligemment la tête sur son épaule. D'abord surpris, Daniel la regarda faire d'un œil soupçonneux, mais finit par faire de même en appuyant doucement sa tête contre la sienne.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Voir de mes yeux les plus beaux paysages de la Terre, goûter aux meilleurs plats terriens… Et puis il doit bien y avoir des choses plus divertissantes à faire que de regarder la télévision, non ?   
-Oui, bien sûr que oui… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous faire découvrir toutes ces choses, fit-il tristement en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle pour capter son regard.

Elle lui lança un sourire bienveillant, et il s'empressa de continuer :

-Si j’avais su, je…  
-Ne vous tracassez pas Daniel. Même si je vivais sous terre et que je râlais tout le temps, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que sur Terre, le coupa-t-elle en décollant complètement sa tête de son épaule pour lui prouver qu'elle ne disait pas cela à la légère. 

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Daniel plissa les lèvres et opina.

-Tant mieux alors… Mais j’aurais vraiment voulu faire plus pour vous.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils étaient si proches qu'ils auraient pu décrire les moindres détails du visage de l'autre.

-Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, Daniel. Plus que n'importe qui, lui souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

A la grande surprise de Daniel, elle se contenta de revenir sagement à sa position initiale en s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit malgré tout les doigts de la jeune femme qui vinrent s'entremêler aux siens. Il y répondit d'une douce caresse et appuya tendrement sa tête contre la sienne. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas gâcher leurs derniers instants en se montrant trop entreprenante.  
Soudain, la montre de Daniel sonna. Ils se redressèrent légèrement et l'archéologue dû retirer sa main de celle de Vala pour vérifier combien de temps il leur restait.

-2 minutes.

Il ouvrit aussitôt son bras et invita Vala à venir se blottir contre lui. Ils s'enlacèrent, et la jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Daniel. Elle eut soudain une pensée étrange. A cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout ce qu'ils allaient dire ou faire dans les deux prochaines minutes n'allaient plus avoir aucune répercution sur la vie de l'autre. Leurs vies à tous les deux étaient finies de toute manière, alors autant vider son sac.

-Daniel, vous le savez que je vous aime, hein, vous le savez ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en tournant la tête vers lui.  
-Eh bien... Maintenant je le sais, hésita-t-il.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup. C'était en grande partie grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et qu'elle avait un foyer et des amis. Il savait qu'elle lui devait beaucoup et qu'elle en était consciente. Seulement, elle avait cette manie d'essayer de le séduire par tous les moyens... Il avait toujours cru que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Qu'elle n'avait pour but que de l'énerver, qu'elle faisait cela pour s'amuser, ou même que cette attitude était une petite réminiscence de ses habitudes passées. Il s'y était habitué au fil du temps et n'y prêtait plus trop attention. Mais à présent, ces provocations prenaient tout leur sens. Le sortant de ses pensées, elle lui demanda avec une simplicité enfantine :

-Et vous, vous m'aimez ?   
-Heu... Je crois.  
-Comment ça, «Je crois» ?  
-Vous me demandez ça comme ça, Vala, c'est...  
-Mais ce n'est pas compliqué comme question, si ?  
-Non, c'est compliqué comme réponse. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi sérieusement en fait.

A ces mots, Vala reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule de Daniel en poussant un soupir exaspéré, pendant que celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel avec le même soupir. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme pencha la tête vers elle et demanda enfin :

-Comment savez-vous que vous m'aimez, vous ?

Vala leva la tête vers lui et sembla réfléchir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit tout de suite. Finalement, elle croisa son regard et répliqua avec véhémence : 

-Je n'en sais rien moi, je le sais, c'est tout. Par contre, peut-être que vous vous le savez mais que vous ne le savez pas.

Daniel ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cette réplique tout à fait tordue. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils en arborant un visage moqueur. Vala, elle-même, le regarda avec un air interrogatif.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, là ?

Sur ce, ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était complètement contradictoire avec la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, mais cela leur permis d'évacuer la tension accumulée, et d'oublier, au moins pour quelques secondes, qu'ils allaient mourir dans moins de deux minutes. Dans leur hilarité, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, si cela était encore possible. A la fin, lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Vala s'était tourné vers lui et avait posé son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils se fixaient intensément avec un visage empli de tendresse.

-Ça y est, je suis sûr, je vous aime.

Daniel fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait l'amener à lui, et réduisit encore la distance entre leurs deux visages. Bientôt, leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent. Ils sentirent alors leurs cœurs s'emballer. Leurs respirations devinrent haletantes. Petit à petit, leurs fronts vinrent se coller l'un à l'autre. A ce moment-là, ils pouvaient presque sentir leurs lèvres se toucher. Ce fut Daniel qui fit le premier pas et effleura ses lèvres. Vala y répondit aussitôt d'un léger baiser, que le jeune homme s'empressa d'imiter. Finalement, Vala ouvrit les hostilités en fondant sur ses lèvres avec passion. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, pour ne se séparer que quelques microsecondes, le temps que Vala s'installe à cheval sur son compagnon. Ils furent soudain coupés par la sonnerie de la montre de Daniel.

-1 minute, soupira-t-il.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue en plissant les lèvres. Il avait l'air dépité, Vala s'en était bien rendu compte. Seulement, elle n'allait pas le laisser mourir avec le regret de ne pas avoir pu vivre plus longtemps, car ils auraient pu mieux se connaître, bla-bla-bla... Il leur restait une minute à vivre heureux ensemble, et c'était déjà mieux que rien du tout.  
Elle lui lança alors un regard malicieux et saisit soudain ses poignets pour les immobiliser contre le mur derrière lui, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il répondit tout de suite avec la même fougue que sa compagne. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, Vala se laissa tomber sur le torse de Daniel, mais se releva aussitôt pour le fixer avec une mine espiègle.

-Daniel ? Fit-elle malicieusement.  
-Heu... Oui, hésita-t-il.  
-Vous croyez qu’on a le temps de faire l’amour en moins d'une minute ? 

A ces mots, il ne put réprimer un petit éclat de rire avant de répondre : 

-Heu... Non Vala, ça m’étonnerait.  
-Oh, c’est dommage… Ça aurait été la mort parfaite.  
-En effet, répliqua-t-il en imitant Teal'c.

Ils éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois et s'embrassèrent à nouveau dans une douce étreinte.

-On aurait dû faire ça avant, fit remarquer Vala.  
-Oui. Je le mettrais sur ma liste des choses à faire en rentrant, ironisa-t-il.

Elle rit et l'embrassa encore. 

-Combien de temps ?   
-15 secondes  
-On meurt comme ça ?  
-Ça me va.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à en tomber par terre. Ils ne pensaient à rien. Ils voulaient juste profiter autant que possible du temps qu’il leur restait. Comme prévu, quinze secondes plus tard, le vaisseau vola en éclats, détruit par l’onde de choc provoquée par l’explosion.

Avoir le luxe de choisir une mort si agréable n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Dans le cas présent, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de mourir pulvérisés par une onde de choc dans un vaisseau cargo. Mais il fallait admettre que la présence opportune de la personne dont ils étaient fous amoureux avait de quoi ouvrir quelques possibilités. Le baiser était l'une de ces nombreuses possibilités. Il y avait aussi la traditionnelle déclaration d'amour, ou la mort yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, pour les plus chastes, et puis encore le gros câlin. Bref, les choix ne manquaient pas. Il fallait aussi ajouter que dans le cas présent, ils allaient quitter ce monde en même temps, et sans douleur. Beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas cette chance.   
En revanche, ils allaient mourir sans avoir vraiment eu la chance de se connaître en temps que couple. Enfin, pas plus d'une minute. Mais ce qui leur arrivait, le fait qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés, c'était tellement doux et agréable qu'ils en oubliaient presque tout le reste. Ils étaient juste heureux que ce moment soit arrivé avant la fin.


End file.
